Ninjutsu Chronicles: The Ultimate Kai
by Kage Elf
Summary: The Kai's, the universe's first line of defence has a secret that they have kept from the world. What if this secret made itself known earlier, what if the Kai's actually fought to protect the universe as they were supposed to? Is it finally time for the ultimate kai to introduce himself and change the world with every battle.


**Ninjitsu Chronicles: The Ultimate Kai**

 **I do not own Naruto or DBZ, nor do I own the elements of Tekken that I will be implementing in this Fic. So please when reading think with an open mind and don't be quick to criticize.**

 **Beast/Dragon speech- "DIE"**

 **Beast/Dragon thoughts- 'DIE'**

Normal speech- "Shut up"

Normal thoughts- 'Shut up'

 **Techniques** \- Supirittomiraju **(Spirit Mirage)**

 **Chapter1: The Mission! / Hello beautiful world meet the Green Beast!**

So this is what reincarnation feels like, the one moment you rest upon your death bed, slowly watching as your power of youth comes to a close and a bright light consumes your very being and then darkness, long and eternal darkness.

This is how I expected death to be, what I didn't expect was for me to wake up again in a place I don't know with this old man's voice in the back of my head telling me its time for me to wake up.

That is so unyouthful of him

… ?

"GRAND KAI! This is outrageous! You have yet to choose and train a successor to take your place, we host tournament after tournament and still you see none of them as worthy of taking your title. As your subordinate and councilman I honestly struggle to understand what the problem with you is?" These particular words were spoken by a very irritated and pissed King Kai.

The person on the receiving end of these kind words is a skinny old man with long white hair with a beard to match and long pointy elf ears; he is wearing a pair of glasses, a button up beach shirt, short khaki pants and slippers. Turning his head to face the irate Kai, "Geez dude calm down, take a chill pill I heard they do wonders for the stress." His manner of response only seemed to aggravate the Kai.

"Besides I have already chosen my successor." Pointing outside the window within the chamber where the noise of constant exertion and the sound of skin and bone meeting iron and metal, where all you could see was a green, black and red blur flashing ant different places at different intervals hitting a huge beam of metal the size of a pillar with reappearance a crater was imprinted on the beam.

Looking to where he was pointing King Kai caught on to what he meant by that statement and he wasn't liking it, "No, no, no, he isn't even from this dimension let alone apart of this universe, but most importantly he is not a Kai. We have a long history as Kai's and your about to throw it all away on some stupid feeling you have."

A look other then his calm happy go lucky face appeared the instant the Kai began his rant, not liking where this is going he put an end to it, "Do you remember what our responsibility as Kai's is? Well do you King Kai, answer me." A look of contemplation crossed the face of King Kai before he laid it to rest and answered I a serious tone of voice, "Our job as Kais' is to protect the universe and all its inhabitants from those that would threaten its safety."

"Good King Kai you can memorize a text book now answer for me this, when was the last time any Kai did anything close to ever protecting this universe, when was the last time we got our hands dirty or wasn't to lazy to actually do something to contribute?" asked Grand Kai now sitting on the edge of his chair in anticipation of the answer.

"A-a-a well you see Grand Kai…" king Kai was at this point had sweat dripping from his head as he continued to fidget and search for an answer, "there was the time I trained Goku to fight the saiyans and then I trained the Z warriors for the situation against Frieza." He would have continued but it just wasn't meant to be.

The Grand Kai despite asking the question had already anticipated this, "Enough…So basically all the Kai's are good for is assisting people with things they could have solved by themselves with time and the Frieza thing doesn't count because Goku beat him by himself. Do you really know when was the last time we Kai's actively fought our own battles… it was against Majin Buu and we won besides our sacrifice that was the last battle the Kai's had fought to protect the universe."

So far gone was the old Kai that he couldn't stop himself from releasing all the emotions he kept locked behind that happy go lucky look he always had on his face, "and what happened after that, the Kais became scared, they became complacent always relying on others to do there job for them. You are a perfect example of this the once ferocious King Kai of the north, protector of the universe and guardian of the northern planets, creator of the kaio-ken and the first person to use the planets natural energy as a weapon to protect it and now all you do is train your students to do your job for you."

The look on King Kai face was one that was hard to place you couldn't really read that emotion was it shame, anger, disappointment or was it all of them, he wanted to scream and shout, to deny everything that was said but he couldn't because it was all true. "Please old friend do not think that I do this to spite you, Vados knows I would never do this to hurt you, now I know that I am being hypocritical by training and wanting to give this mantle to him, but he has what it takes and so much more and to prove it he will be sent to the mortal plane where he is to protect and get to know the people."

"I do not doubt you Grand Kai but even you know the after effects of this will not be in our favor especially if Wiz and Vados get a hold of this it disrupt the natural balance of this universe and I find myself asking if he will truly be ready for what awaits him, we can all feel the storm that is coming the only question is can he handle it." Came the wisdom of King Kai as he walked to the window with the Grand Kai following behind him, resting at the ledge they observed the fighter.

The Grand Kai took a claming breath, "Do not worry Kai have faith, he will be ready and by the time we are done with him those spoilt brats Wiz and Vados wont know what hit them all you have to do is trust in Lee."

And this once melancholic moment was ruined by "Youth!"

 **IN THE COURTYARD/TRAINING GROUND**

Sitting in the center of a crater that once use to be apart of the training ground was a man at least 6 feet tall and a athletically ripped muscular frame, his hair was spiky and pushed back, he has slim trimmed eye brows and rounded eyes his teeth sparkled (Think lancer from fate/stay zero) and shined in the sunlight. He is not wearing a top fully exposing the top half of his body and his weight covered forearms, while the lower half if his body was covered by baggy black gi pants with green flames covering the bottom from ankle to knee and he had white tape around his feet.

"Oops guess I overdid it again with my flames of youth, well I can't change the past so time for stretches, one two, one two." Said this somewhat familiar person now on his feet doing leg stretches with his weights still attached to his body, 'See Guy sensei I am finally making progress I can open all eight gates without dying. That and my new taijutsu style is coming along nicely I will finally create my own legacy and forge my own path just like you said. I just hope I make you proud.'

Looking up to the clouds he almost missed his name being called… almost, " **ROCK LEE!** " bursting from the Grand Kai's palace was King Kai with a red flush adorning his cheeks and his antenna like appendages were twitching like crazy , his glasses could not mask his emotions as well as they should, "Lee! Look at what you as done to the courtyard! AGAIN! Do you not understand…"

Looking at king Kai as he wildly flails his arms about in anger and frustration, the now named Rock Lee just did what was the most natural thing to him, "Yosh! King Kai is this not a most youthful day for training, I feel as though I can do a ten million push ups and if I cant do that then I will run ten thousand times around the universe… what do you think King Kai, to little?"

Gazing upon Rock lee with a look of disbelief, 'He completely ignored me again, all that ranting and he didn't even hear a single word' at first silence reigned over the area as Lee looked on expectantly at King Kai and boy did he get a reply, " DID EVER HEAR THE THINGS THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?! YOUTH THIS, YOUTH THAT, YOUTH EVERYTHING WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

Lee looked at King Kai long and hard, in deep concentration he looked to be contemplating something very serious. Lifting his hand to talk, he pauses and lowers his hand looks at King Kai before replying, "So the exercise was too little after all, then I will have to repeat it a hundred times and if I can't complete it before the end of this day then I will weight lift with planets."

With his anger soaring through the roof and nothing to restrain him, King Kai launched himself at Lee with his hands poised to choke the life out of him only to stop in mid air, "Now Kai I know Lee didn't mean what he did he was just training, even though he does tend to go over the top. You need to calm down dude and have patience with him dude, patience and understanding is the way."

Still hovering with his feet of the ground, he turned to the Grand Kai with a livid expression, "Patience, patience, you say I need patience. Well guess what I am all out of patience, nothing ever seems to get through that thick head of his, I do not need patience, no what I need is a vacation away from him." Turning to face Lee who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, he pointing a shaky finger at Lee, "How come out of all the other Kais' I always end up spending more time with him, lets not forget the first time he was training that new fighting style of his at my planet, how exactly did that end, quite simple really my planet was destroyed."

"But I apologized and I offered to make it up to you and you told me to leave, how unyouthful." Said Lee, King Kai calmly looked at the shades of the Grand Kai and pointed at Lee, "Do you see what I mean, what does that."

Grand Kai began to slowly stroke his beard with a rather evil smirk on his face as he spoke to King Kai, "Well I hear what you are saying, but I ask you with the utmost seriousness. Would you prefer him the way he was I first brought him here, because I do believe that I still have that green spandex stored somewhere?" his smirk stretched into a smile as he heard the pleas and begging of King Kai to burn that abomination and the rejoicing of youthfulness from his pseudo student.

'Fool, you can't even call my bluff. There is no way in heaven or in hell am I ever gonna have any student of mine in that abomination.' In the Grand Kai's mind the image of a man with a bowl haircut and caterpillars for eyebrows running around in tight green spandex with orange leg and arm warmers, he had to open his eyes and make his body stiff to prevent the shiver of disgust that threatened to course through his body. 'May that gay green freak personality forever burn in the flame of H.F.I.L for all eternity.'

"Well back to business King Kai and I were just talking about you and we had come to the decision it would be in your best interest if you…" he never got to finish that sentence, "leave, go, vamoose, disappear and never return." King Kai kindly finished for the Grand Kai.

"What?" asked Lee looking confused.

seeing his students confusion and slight worry, the grand Kai spoke up, " I believe what King Kai forgot to mention is that you will be leaving here temporarily to complete a mission in the mortal plane. But do not worry you will return in time for the other worldly tournament, I think Pikkon and Olibu are still upset over his loss and has been training endlessly in the hopes of a rematch." Yet again king Kai gains a rather unpleased expression on his face at the mention of his student's loss to the green beast.

"Oh okay that makes so much more sense, so what is this mission that you have for me?" asked Lee folding his muscular arms over his chest, gazing expectantly at the Grand Kai.

Slowly a smile formed on the Grand Kai's old face, "The mission is simple all you have to do is…"

 **Time-skip: Earth (The arrival of Frieza)**

"Do you feel it, he's getting closer." Said Piccolo with a calm face but on the inside he was worried. "Only an idiot like kakarot would have let Frieza live, guess I'll finally be able to finish this." Said Vegeta with a scowl on his face, the reason being one of there greatest enemies is alive and this time nobody can save them this time.

Piccolo looks to the side of him and sees his other friends…no comrades all looking distraught at the thought of fighting this monster again, the last time they fought Frieza it was Goku who defeated him by becoming a super saiyan and this time Goku wont be here to save them.

"Your not thinking properly Vegeta, Frieza is stronger now then when we fought him it will take all of us as well as the new addition to beat him and some luck in hopes of defeating him this time, besides he is not alone." Said Piccolo trying to show common sense to Vegeta, Vegeta hearing what Piccolo said turns and looks at said new comer he had a fighters build along with purple hair and wore capsule corp clothing.

He actually just kind of showed up out of no where saying he was here to see Goku, but would not disclose why he wanted to see Goku. All he said was that Goku would be arriving in four hours and that he was 17 years old. Everyone directed their attention to the now landing spaceship, as its metallic structure hit the ground you saw the ground crack under the machines weight. Now waiting in suspense everyone now gets in to battle ready positions as the front door hatch to the spaceship opens up revealing a cybernetic Frieza and a another person that looked like the taller version of Frieza in his first form as well as an army of soldiers.

'Finally I can prevent the future from repeating itself.' Were the thoughts of the newcomer that goes by the name Trunks. Frieza feet touch the ground and he looks around, "So this is Earth, what a disgusting planet." Looking towards the Z fighters he sees everyone except for who he wants to see, "Where is Goku? I came here to defeat that monkey for what he did to me."

"Seeing as how he is not here I might as well let the soldiers have fun, all of you kill the first earthlings you can find. I don't want a single one left alive!" shouted Frieza to his men who were ready to follow his order had they had the chance, they were dead the moment Frieza gave the order and standing there in their place was Trunks, "Unfortunately for you Goku is not here so it looks like I will have to be the one to defeat you."

Frieza like the Z fighters just look on At Trunks before, "Hahahahahahaha… you actually think you can stop me boy, you think yourself on my level, you are not even worthy of the ground beneath my feet." said Frieza mocking the boy in front of him with a condescending tone.

"At least I never had my ass handed to me by a monkey before, what does that feel like Frieza?" said Trunks mocking Frieza. Frieza composes himself as to not give in to the rage that was building up inside of him due to this child's audacity to mock him.

"Tell me Earthling what is your relation to that monkey Goku?" asked Frieza.

Trunks looks Frieza in the eyes as he spoke, "Today you will truly know what a super saiyan is capable of." Said Trunks with a serious expression on his face, the fear and shock on Frieza face was as priceless as the collective gasp that was heard from the Z fighters and the disbelieving look on Vegeta's face.

'He is lying he has to be. There are only three saiyans left, Kakarot, his brat and I. There is now way he can be a saiyan let alone super saiyan." Were the thoughts of Vegeta as he watched the encounter between Frieza and the Trunks. "Your lying boy, I call your bluff! Do you really think I am stupid enough to fall for such a petty trick, if you are a super saiyan then prove it." Said Frieza with a façade of cockiness to mask his unending fear of being wrong.

Not wasting any more time Trunks began to power up, at first a blazing white aura began to cover him, Frieza thinking that was all the child had began to laugh until, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Trunks aura began to transcend into a golden and his hair began to change color into a blazing golden and his became a aquamarine green.

"This is impossible!" no longer laughing Frieza threw his hands in front of him and screamed; "Supernova!" a purple blast was released from his hands and made contact with Trunks erecting a cloud of smoke. Believing he had ended the boys life he didn't expect to hear a voice from the clouds, "Is that the best you can do? If so then I guess getting rid of you wont that hard after all." Said Trunks without a scratch on him.

Preparing to attack Trunks tensed but before he could jump at Frieza he felt an iron clad grip on his shoulder, turning fast to see who it was that was stopping him from attacking Frieza. There standing before him was a man wearing a black student blazer with the kanji for 'Green Beast on the back, underneath it he wore a black vest with a green line directly in the center, he wore black baggy pants with green flames traversing from his ankles to his knees and on his feet he wore shoes that looked like they belonged in a Bruce Lee movie.

"Thank you my most youthful friend, but I do believe the honor of killing this tyrant does not belong to you." Said the man tightening his grip on the boy, once the man had, only then had Trunks directed his attention to the man's face. The man stood at least 6 feet tall and with an athletically ripped muscular frame, his hair was spiky and pushed back, he has slim trimmed eye brows and rounded eyes, his teeth sparkled and shined in the sunlight as he smiled as if nothing was happening.

Not liking being left out Frieza called out to the mysterious stranger and asked the question the was on the tip of everybody's tongue, maybe just a little crude, "And who the hell are you?" The man directed his gaze to Frieza and his smile instantly vanished and his eyes gained a serious edge to them as he stepped in front of Trunks and slowly began to approach Frieza.

A look of shock passed through Trunks face as the man walked passed him, not because of the man's boldness but because he felt the raw power that was hidden under the surface, 'Such power! Nobody should be that strong.' Trunks and everyone looked at the man in anticipation as he released a little of the power he had, gaining their attention.

Shifting his left arm behind his back and positioning his right arm directly upright in front of him, he looked to Frieza and spoke, "Such unyouthful language…though to answer your question, you need not worry about who I am because today Frieza I am the person that will send you to your grave." Getting irritated at the man's insinuation that he was stronger than him Frieza the conqueror of galaxies, "Just who the fuck do you think you are? Do you know who I am; I am Frieza the conqueror of planets and ruler of the galaxy. What right does a lowly worm like you have challenging me?!"

Lowering himself in to his stance the man looked to Frieza and this time there was a smile on his face as he spoke, "If it will make you feel any better than I suppose I could tell you who I am" now everybody was looking on curiously or in disbelief that he was about to challenge the monster that ripped each of them apart.

"I AM THE MAN WHO HAS TRAVERSED THE GALAXIES, I AM THE MAN WHO HAS CONQUERED THE UNCONQUERABLE, I AM THE PROTECTOR OF GALAXIES, I AM THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE ULTIMATE KAI AND GREEN BEAST OF BATTLE… I AM ROCK LEE." As he finished his declaration he vanished in a pure burst of speed so fast that no one could follow his movements.

Frantically looking around in all directions Frieza could not find Rock Lee until a shout from King Frieza was brought to his attention, "Frieza he is below you!" shouted the king. Looking down he found Lee alright or better yet all he saw was his foot as it made contact with his chin and his body became weightless as he was lifted of the ground.

To the on lookers it looked like nothing but a blur appearing and re-appearing the only ones capable of actually following his movements were Vegeta and Piccolo, but had different thoughts at the moment. 'He said he is a Kai does that mean he is like King Kai.' Thought Piccolo, meanwhile with Vegeta he looked with a sense of envy not only had this unknown brat surpassed him, but a man who looked and felt weaker than him was doing what he could never do; defeat Frieza.

Frieza still in flight couldn't control his limbs his entire being felt weightless. Feeling the weight of two arms encircle his body form behind he tuned his head to see the same man that was the reason for pain smiling as they had began to descend, then he said something that shook Frieza's very being as he tightened his arms around him to excruciatingly painful levels and said, "This is the end of you Frieza. Omete Renge! **(Front Lotus!)** " and they began to spin upon descend.

At first you could still make out the spinning of two figures and the screams of Frieza, but as they began to approach the ground they began to look more akin o that of a shooting star. Trunks being the closest jumped away from the area they would be making contact with, feeling safe at the distance he was he and the other Z fighters marveled at what was happening before them.

BOOM! The shooting star made contact with the ground and left a crater 2 times the size of the space ship that landed recently, from where they were the Z fighters could feel the heat coming from the burnt ground. Gasping sharply all of them saw a figure covered by smoke and prepared for a fight incase Frieza survived.

"Man that was a most unyouthful fight; he couldn't even match my flames of youth." Declared the proclaimed green beast of battle standing on the head of the once living Frieza with his armed folded and a displeased look on his face. "And you called yourself the conqueror of galaxies." As he said that everyone's attention was brought to King Frieza who was clapping at the death of his comrade.

"A most pleasing performance warrior, with you by my side we could rule worlds and bring all men to there knees if you would just join me." Said the king sounding very convincing in his speech, unfortunately he was talking to a very stubborn person. With a deadpanned expression on his face, Lee spoke, "No"

"What! Come again!" said the king frantically, making sure to look the king in the eyes Lee slowly repeated himself, "I…said…no…you overgrown lizard." Raising his palm in the direction of the king and the spaceship as it begun to glow with a reddish green like energy, "Bye, bye you most unyouthful person … **Beast's Roar!** "

Blazing out of the palm of his hand was a beam of energy that completely vaporized the king and his spaceship, not even the king's cry of pain could be heard over the sound the death beams howls. Regaining his bearings Trunk's could be seen standing and staring at this fighter that just showed up out of nowhere, trying to discern whether he is a threat or not.

Looking towards the far Distance where the Z fighters watching in interest Lee blurred directly in front of them scaring many off them out. He looked at all of them with a serious look in his eyes that unnerved them to no degree, his presence was putting pressure on all of them before he released it and spoke, "I don't suppose one of could tell me where I can find a person by the name Goku?"

That was it they couldn't take it anymore they all dropped to the ground. "I can, Goku will be arriving here in the next three hours, so I suggest we go wait for him." Said Trunk's as his super saiyan aura left him and his normal looks returned. Meanwhile Vegeta was outraged that not only was Kakarot is stronger than him, but so are these two nobody's.

"Ok then lead the way my most youthful friend, the sooner I get to see Goku the sooner my mission begins.",

Said Lee. With all the enthusiasm in the world as he began to walk towards the lilac haired boy, "wait! You both of you what is your connection to Goku and how do you know he will be arriving here in three minutes?" asked Piccolo.

Turning around Lee faced the green man, ' green what a youthful color', "Well to be honest I don't know Goku, I was sent on a mission by the Grand Kai but was told I would only be told my mission once I had found the one you call 'Goku'. So can we stop wasting time, all this talking his burning my flames of youth."

Somewhat pleased with the answer Piccolo directed his attention to the purple haired boy, meeting Piccolo's gaze Trunk's answered, "I am here to send Goku a message, one that only he can hear." Before Piccolo could question him further Vegeta interrupted them.

"Well if you are done talking I believe this child said he would take us to Kakarot, so lead the way boy." Said Vegeta

" Yosh! One step closer to my mission." Shouted Lee

 **And thus began the tale of the Ultimate Kai.**

 **NEXT TIME ON** **Ninjitsu Chronicles: The Ultimate Kai** **MISSION REVEALED/ THE GREEN BEAST MUST DO WHAT NOW?**


End file.
